thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Savannah Darnell
Savannah Darnell is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without Pippycat's permission. Thank you. Savannah Name: Savannah Darnell Age: 12 on Reaping Day, but looks like she is 8 or 9 (In one of my Games in the future, she may be 9 anyways...) Gender: Female District: 9, or wherever I put her Appearance: Savannah is a really small girl, who is 12 but only looks about 9 years old (in the RL pic she totally looks too young, so yeah. Imagine she looks older than that haha... O_O). She has very light, auburn-blondish hair, and blue-green eyes. Token: A small blue hair tie, to keep her little braid. Weapons: Savannah doesn't like weapons, but since she needs one, she will choose a''' blowgun', a' knife and a '''double-sided knife. Skills: Savannah is very small, so she is very stealthy. She also has surprisingly good aim, and of course a lot of charm, only looking about 8 or 9 years old. Weaknesses: Savannah has a very low''' pain tolerance', and isn't very good with '''weapons'. Personality: Savannah is very quiet, shy, and closed off from other people unless she really likes them, in which case she is very friendly and is easy to make laugh, and you will find she has a good sense of humor, too. She doesn't share her thoughts all that often, but when she does you'll see she likes to think about things, and woder. She's very curious, but doesn't let that get in her way. She's very careful, and will ask questions about something until she knows exactly how/what to do with it. You might think her thoughts would be all happy, but she has some very serious thoughts, like about the Hunger Games, and history, and what makes us alive and stuff (that might make you wonder if she's sane). Despite all of this, she's also very brave. Family: Mother (Alive) Father (Alive) Uncle (Dead) Little sister May (8) Backstory Savannah grew up with her mother and father in the poorer part of her district. She always looked a lot younger than she was, and her parents loved her. Soon, her father got a job at his brother's bakery, and he brought Savannah over sometimes to help make bread. When Savannah's little sister, May, was born, Savannah had to help take care of her. Savannah was doing well in school, and everything felt so normal to her, until the time rolled around every year when the Hunger Games were on. They scared Savannah, and she would scream and cry, and she hated the Hunger Games. One year, when she was 8 (and her sister was 4), one of the families who lost their child lived near them, so Savannah baked bread in the bakery all on her own for them, and brought them bread. She did this for the other family, too, but when her uncle found out he was furious. "How dare you waste bread on them!" He had complained. Savannah immediatly started crying. "They're so sad, and their children are dead! I had to do somethi--" "You should do nothing!" Her uncle hit her on the back, and Savannah started screaming through her tears, and hid from her uncle. When her parents came over, the took her away, but Savannah was scarred forever by the experience. Being defiant, she took bread to the families who had lost their children in the Hunger Games. She still has a scar on her back. But her uncle still hated her for it, not wanting the bussiness to fail because Savannah was giving out bread for free. But she was doing it out of compassion, and being the brave girl she was, she did it anyway. When the Peacekeepers found out her uncle had been being mean to Savannah all the time, he was executed for child abuse. Her father inherited the bakery, and Savannah would help make bread and cakes all the time, and soon, they were rich. Savannah and May loved each other, and when Savannah was 12, May was crying and kicking and screaming, begging Savannah not to go to the Reaping. Savannah, dressed in her blue dress (her favorite color, btw), hugged May and promised her that she wasn't getting her name called. She didn't even need to take out tesserae, so her name was in once. "I won't go, May. I'm going to stay here with you, Mama and Daddy, and I'm going to leave. I promise." But Savannah's name was called. When May heard, she started crying and screaming, "SAVANNAH! DON'T GO YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T DIE!" "I promise I'm coming back!" Savannah called through tears as Peacekeepers shoved her to the stage. Up on the stage, looking into the camera that showed her face to all of Panem, she let a single tear roll down her cheek. She looked out to crying May, and her parents hugging and weeping, and promised she would do everything and anything to win. Games Strategies Interview Angle: Sweet, shy, and vulnerable. She needs to gain sponsors, and that won't be hard for a girl like her. Training Strategy: She knows a lot of survival skills, so she doesn't really have to focus on those. Instead, she will learn how to use weapons and practice with those, and earn trustworthy allies, and make friends with them. During private training, she will try to get the highest score she can, but using her blowgun and knives, making traps and cutting dummies, and end it by setting down the weapons carefully and giving the Gamemakers a nervous look before leaving. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run in for a backpack, moving out of the way of other tributes and finding her alliance. She will also grab a blowgun, but her strategy depends on her allies. After she has her precious blowgun, maybe a knife or two, and a backpack, she will run. Games Strategy: Try not to kill, but instead be useful and get to know your alliance. Leave them eventually, though, near the end, and act vulnerable and helpless. Hopefully, the Careers and other tributes don't have the guts to kill a 9-year-old-lookin girl. Feast Strategy: Hide at the feast, and grab her thing. Have her allies help and protect her, and hide until the feast is over, then come out. Her strategy depends. Games Participated In The Rebellion (Sequel to the Arctic Games) Hosted by: YourFavoriteSalmon Age: 9 Role: Citizen on District 9, rebel Extra: These weren't exactly a roleplaying "Games", but a roleplaying rebellion, so Savannah didn't participate in the Hunger Games. She traveled with Bee Clio, who protected her get to the secret base where the others were. Savannah mostly hung back and helped others when needed. The Water Games Hosted by: Gummygugugaga District: 9 Placing: 45th out of 48 Training Score: 6 Odds: TBA Extra: In these Games, Savannah allied with Pippycat's other tributes, Bee Clio, Lacey Despin, Amber Burn and Seraphina Oaks. Pippycat also entered a career tribute, Candy Orenson who they didn't team with. She died in the bloodbath, shot with an arrow either in the head or chest by Candy. I didn't expect her to last very long, anyway, but was sad nonetheless. She was the first out of her alliance to die. Forlorn Angels: A Hunger Games Special Hosted by: AngelsHolocaust District: 9 Training Score: TBA Placing: TBA Extra: Savannah was entered alone in these Games, without any of Pippycat's other tributes to help her, so that will be interesting to see how she does on her own. 234th Hunger Games Hosted by: Xbilliex District: 9 Placing: TBA Extra: In these Games, Savannah allied with Fawn Rose (7), Amber Burn (13), and Honeysickle Ash (5). The Games were actually held here, on this wiki. :3 The 43rd Hunger Games! Hosted by: Icanhasnofriends District: 9 Placing: TBA Extra: This was the second Games where Savannah allied with both Fawn Rose (11) and Amber Burn (13), two of Pippycat's other tributes. Together they would most likely make a good team. The 5th Pain Games Hosted by: Rainbow Shifter District: 9 Placing: TBA Extra: In these Games, Savannah allied with Fawn Rose and one of Lexi142685's tributes. This was the first Games where Pippycat entered only twelve-year-old tributes. Trivia *Savannah is Pippycat's 15th tribute *Savannah's real life picture was found before the Lunaii was made, which normally I like to make the Lunaii first *When Pippycat found the real life picture, she was intrigued by the idea of a 12-year-old in the Hunger Games who doesn't even look 12, and thus, Savannah Darnell was made up *Savannah is Pippycat's second District 9 tribute Category:12 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Pippycat's Tributes